


How they met

by selfproclaimed_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse mentioned., Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, POTTERS LIVE, Prostitute Harry, Sane Voldy, Severus and Voldemort are friends, Soulmates, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: Voldemort takes the child he is holding and puts him in the cot. “My dear Boy, you shall be marked by Lord Voldemort. I will see you when you will reach your age.” With a soft swish a lighting shaped mark appears on the child, slight blood flowing from the child’s forehead. But Hadrian doesn’t cry, he looks up at Voldemort’s deep red eyes and smiles brightly.This was supposed to be PWP oneshot.I got carried way.i swear i will update. XD





	1. Chapter 1

Lord Voldemort was tired, it was probably the hundredth time the rebels had attacked ministry. In every one of those the Potters with their prophesy child, Weasleys and Dumbledore were there with no fail. The prophesy child was a joke really, a fake one who the light was parading around treating him like a hero. Voldemort wanted to scoff at Dumbledore for his stupid plan. He remembers the day he won over the magical Britain, oh how glorious it was.

* * *

* * *

He had broken through the Potters easy wards like spider webs and was surprised to see the empty home. With the terror of his rule hanging so thick in Britain, they dare leave their child unprotected. He had walked up with leisure and walks in the nursery and was surprised to see two cots. As his magic fills the room the child on the left started crying at the presence of foreign magic, he looks at the child and sees vibrant green eyes staring up at him. Oh, how precious the child looked, innocent bundle of warmth. He gently picks the child who surprisingly coos softly instead of protesting and feels the child’s core. The other child had still not recognized his presence. The child he was holding was powerful, he noticed that but the other one practically felt like a squib.

Just then someone apparates in the Potter’s home, he feels Severus’s presence and turns around to see the dour man.

“What brings you here, Severus?” he asks calmly. “Here to save your friend’s spawn?”

The child looks at Severus and coos loudly. “Unc-le!” he squeals, squirming in Lord Voldemort’s arm to reach the familiar man.

Severus seemed to soften but he quickly manages himself before he bows down. “My lord, there seems to be a problem.”

Lord Voldemort raises his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“My lord, one of the children here is your soulmate."

“What?” his voice thunders loudly startling the child he was holding.

“Yes, my lord. The prophesy was a plan devised by Potters and Dumbledore. They were planning for you to kill Hadrian, child you are holding, so that you will perish as your magic wouldn’t appease to the fact that you killed your soulmate. I am surprised by Lily’s willingness to this plan my lord. if you are doubtful please see for yourself.”

Voldemort hastily casts a spell and thin red string becomes visible, attached to his and Hadrian’s pinky.

Voldemort’s red gaze falls on Severus. “You shall be rewarded for this Severus.”

Severus jerks his head in a nod.

Voldemort takes the child he is holding and puts him in the cot. “My dear Boy, you shall be marked by Lord Voldemort. I will see you when you will reach your age.” With a soft swish a lighting shaped mark appears on the child, slight blood flowing from the child’s forehead. But Hadrian doesn’t cry, he looks up at Voldemort’s deep red eyes and smiles brightly. After that the light’s plan of him perishing had failed and a surprise attack to the Black’s hidden house, dissolved the so-called order of phoenix and his rule on the magical world started.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was shocked when Severus had mentioned after 11 years that only one Potter had enrolled in Hogwarts. Whispers were heard around the gossip mill about how the oldest Potter twin was killed by Lord Voldemort but the youngest survived the killing curse. They were calling Jenson Potter the boy who lived.

Voldemort had since then been searching for his dear soulmate, wondering about what the good family of light had done to him.

After hearing his sigh for what seemed like a thousand time, Severus sighs at him. “Marvolo.” He starts.

He looks at his dear friend, after the first war he had gotten close to him, Severus was a good friend and a right-hand man. He raises his eyebrow.

“You have been on the edge for a long time. No thanks to today’s rebellion. I believe you ought to have a bit of a…relief.”

Marvolo’s eyebrow nearly reached his forehead as he gave Severus a look. “My dear friend, are you suggesting me fuck someone?”

Severus’s pale cheeks colors considerably. “Well no need to put it so crudely. It is just that sexual act can relax a person considerably.”

Marvolo huffs out a soft laugh. “Oh Severus, is this a way for you to hit on me?”

Severus glares at him. “For the hundredth time Marvolo, I am not interested in you.”

Marvolo hums noncommittally making the potion master glare at him harder. “Well I suppose you are quite correct on me needing an outlet. Maybe a trip to knockturn is in line?”

Severus coughs. “You are the dark lord and the minister, Marvolo. Walking to the knockturn’s prostitute house is just asking for a scandal!” he reprimands. “Maybe muggle area?”

Voldemort wrinkles his nose at the prospect of meeting a muggle prostitute. “Don’t be daft, a muggle?”

“Its just one night. Better that than “Breaking news Minister Slytherin had sex with a bint.”

He hums. “Very well.”

Severus nods. “I will let the 7-star hotel you own in Birmingham, you will be coming there.”

“I own a muggle hotel?”

Severus raises his eyebrows. “Well I made the goblins do it. How do you suppose there are extra money in the vaults? Well the hotel and many other shares you own.”

Marvolo rolls his eyes. He did let Severus handle his finance, oh well.

“Well you are known as Mr. Riddle there, you will have your car ready, just apparate to the airport.”

Marvolo wrinkles his nose but nods anyway.

“I will let them know you will be needing company for the night and call someone I know to send them up.”

“Well, Severus. You seem to know awful lot of things about this whole calling people over to your chambers thing?”

Severus just coughs uncomfortably and stand up to leave the room. “You can go there in about an hour.” 

* * *

An hour after he was wearing the best muggle suit which hugged his muscles quite nicely if he were to admit and walking towards the waiting area of the airport where a person with a sign Mr. Riddle was waiting.

“I believe you are here for me?” he says.

The young man stutters and nods. “Y-yes of course Mr. Riddle! Please! Come with me.”

He reached the hotel where people were lined up on the front door. He steps out of the car and the man in the middle presumably the manager shakes his hand enthusiastically. “Very good to finally meet you Mr. Riddle!”

Marvolo smiles uncomfortable but politely and retreats his hand from the man’s grip. He walks in and sees the how beautiful the hotel was, he was followed by bunch of workers and people in the lobby were looking at him curiously with few women whispering about his beauty. Now, Lord Voldemort wasn’t the one to be uncomfortable around crowd and power, he was a natural charmer.

He smiles at the manager and the receptionist. “I would be requiring a room for the night, I believe my associates have already informed you about that?” he says, his face and voice radiating charm and calmness.

The receptionist’s cheeks flush brightly and nods hurriedly. The manager too nods. “I have cleared out the whole floor for you, Mr. Riddle! The penthouse is yours for the night and more if there is any change in plans. Here is your card, I will have a bellboy escort you there.”

Marvolo smiles. “Oh, there is no need for an escort. The card please?” he says politely and the manager hands him the card.

“The top most floor.” Manager lets him know and Marvolo nods before walking to the elevator.

* * *

After what seemed like ages a knock resonates in his room. He had been on the bar nursing a glass of whiskey as he took in the scene of big buildings and muggle developments.

“Enter.” He calls out.

A boy, he realizes walks in, hair long and sleek black, looked no older than an 18-year-old. Severus did know he liked them young. Paying no attention to the boy he reaches the bar for another drink. “The bathroom is on your right 2nd door, freshen up and join me.”

“Of course.” The boy says.

Such a soft voice, he looks at him properly this time, the boy was beautiful, plump pink lips, sharp jawline yet he still looked a bit feminine, lithe body that looked bendable. However, what catches his eyes is the boy’s wide green eyes, something in his heart aches whenever he sees green eyes, he remembers the little boy he had marked, one the Potters had probably killed.

Maybe…? No. It was quite impossible, the boy had no magical energy.

The boy joins him after few minutes and sits on the chair beside his.

“Your name?” He asks calmly.

The boy seemed a bit agitated, scared even. It made him wonder if he had suffered from his clients before. He eyes a scar on the boy’s neck and thinks maybe he was.

“Ha-harry, sir.” he says, eyes on the floor.

“Well then Harry. I hope we can have some good time together.” He says, pressing a kiss on his hand softly.

Harry nods and stands up. “I-I don’t really look good; however, it isn’t my body that you need, well you do need my body but just- it’s just one part. I apologize, I am rambling." Harry sighs, brows furrowed in annoyance. Marvolo has to admit the boy was endearing. "So, I hope you won’t be disgusted. You can just close your eyes and let me pleasure you.”

Marvolo raises his eyebrows but stiffens when Harry disrobes himself. Scars upon scars riddled his whole body, some old some looked relatively new. The boy had ribs protruding out for god’s sake, he knew prostitutes had it worse but to think the boy this young suffering.

“My dear boy, how old are you?”

“19, sir.”

The age his little soulmate would have been, he thinks absently. “Who did this to you?”

Harry stiffens and squints his eyes at him. “Its none of your business. Your time is running out, you have paid for one hour, you don’t want to spend time doing this.” He says turning around and laying on the bed.

Tom sighs and takes a wad of bills out from his purse. “Well Harry, I believe I just paid for more than 24 hours. Talk.” He pushes the young boy.

Harry wrinkles his nose. “What are you? A fucking therapist?” he says sitting up.

Lord Voldemort wouldn’t have cared about a mere prostitute, yet the boy intrigued him. There was something about him, he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. He just raises his eyebrows. 

Harry sighs. “It was mostly my uncle. The old ones that is. The new ones… well my clients are never bad, they throw me around a bit, but they don’t actually hurt me maybe because they pity me. But the man that lives with me, one who made me go in this line…he um… he gets a little violent when he is drunk.” He says shrugging as if it is no big deal. “But hey, at least I am away from my _relatives._ ”

Harry sighs and he ruffles his hair removing it from his forehead.

Marvolo stiffens as his eye lands on the scar. A lightning shape scar that was on Harry’s head. Green eyes and lighting scar weren’t a coincidence. He gapes at the boy in front of him.

“Harry.”

“Hm?” the boy hums questioningly.

“Harry Potter?”

Harry stiffens. “I-how do you- how do you know that?” he scrambles to stand up from the bed.

Marvolo looks stricken his face pale as he holds his wits together. His whole body shakes in shock, hand coming up to his mouth to stop a pained groan. “Oh, dear lord, Hadrian.”

His Hadrian. His little soulmate, the one he had been searching for years, was a prostitute, was facing abuse since the day he left him in the cot.

“What…” Harry looks at him confused. “I am Harry, not Hadrian.”

“No. No. Hadrian! How are you in the muggle world?”

“What? Muggle? What are you talking about?”

Marvolo takes the bathrobe on the sofa and wraps it around Harry not being able to stomach the scars on the boy’s thin body.

“Timmy.” He calls for his house elf.

When the houseelf appears, Harry squeaks in shock. “Wha-“

“Dinner for two, please timmy.”

Timmy nods. “Yes. Lords Voldemorts, I bes bringing them right now.”

Tom looks at Harry and nods to the chair. “Sit. I believe we need to talk.”

Harry nods and sits on the sofa.

Marvolo sits on the one in front of him and looks at Harry. “How much do you know about your background Harry? Please don’t fight me, I need to hear the truth.”

“I am an orphan. My name is Harry Potter and my dead parents left me to my mother’s sister.”

“Do you know that you are a wizard? That you hold magic.”

Harry shrinks. All the years of his uncle beating him about his freakishness. “What? No. no. there is no such thing as magic! I am not a freak I swear! I do. I am not- “

“Calm down, Harry.” Marvolo says, his hand taking hold of Harry’s, he silently vows to make the Potter and his relatives suffer. “I am also a wizard Harry. You aren’t a freak, you are special.”

Harry looks at him with disbelief.

“I am not lying, Harry. Allow me to explain.”

So he goes on to tell the tale of how he had come to kill him to the point where he left him after finding out he is his soulmate. Marvolo gently rubs his fingers across the scar making Harry shudder.

  
“I gave this mark to you, my darling boy. To mark you as my own, you were so small. I would have whisked you away, but I felt you needed to be with the love of your parents as did a friend of mine. But you disappeared. Rumor about the death of oldest potter twin quickly filled magical Britain, I was so devastated, but I searched the whole world, but I couldn’t find you.”

Harry just looked at the older man in shock. “I-I knew I had magic. strange things happened to me, I would disappear if I was scared, I would turn my uncle purple when he was angry at me. My aunt would always scream and cuff my head and throw me to my cupboard and starve me. After a while I learned quickly to hide it, I tried so hard to be normal, to be liked by them but they always, always called me a freak.” He says, eyes brimming with unshed tears. “to think I was hidden from the world where I would have been accepted, by my own parents. I- “

Marvolo shakes his head. He gently takes Harry in his arms and lets him cry. “I promise you my soul, you shall have your revenge on them. On that filthy man and your relatives.” He promises.

“Why do you like me so much? I am broken. You have seen my body; how atrocious it is. Yet you still touch me like I am precious. For someone as handsome as you anyone would fall on their knees to serve you." Harry says, his voice small and timid.

Marvolo shakes his head. “You are anything but atrocious, Hadrian. You are my soulmate, I have been searching for you for along long time.” he says, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “We will leave this forsaken place at once, Hadrian. My best healers will look at you and heal you. I will make sure to have your tormentors head in your heels, my love.”

Harry smiles at the older man. “I-I also think you should know about my magic then. I have learned to hide it as people around me always looked a bit uncomfortable when I let it free.” He says and let’s go of his magic.

Coldness fills the whole room from chills of Harry’s magic. Lord Voldemort basks in the sheer force of his soulmate’s magic, so much different from his own, so bone chillingly cold. As if touched by death himself. Voldemort shudders and pulls Harry closer, his eyes glassy with lust.

“It is only fit that my soulmate is as powerful as me, Hadrian. You shall have the world at your feet if you wish for it.” He says.

The devotion in the man’s voice makes Harry shiver with desire. He looks up at Marvolo and presses a kiss on top of his lips, smiling deviously as he gently roams his hand around his thigh.

Marvolo shifts back and takes Harry’s hand and kisses his knuckles.

Harry knows a rejection when he sees one and flinches. “Do you not want me?”

Voldemort shakes his head hurriedly. “No. No. My love, of course not, you are lovely. I want our first time to be special and in my own chambers not in this muggle establishment. Let’s leave this place. So many of my people, people who knew you as a child have been waiting for you, searching for even a speck of hope to find you are alive. Do you wish to leave?”

Harry nods eagerly. “I have no one here, my lord.”

“NO!” Voldemort growls loudly this makes Harry shrink in fear, he flinches as if waiting to be hit. Voldemort gently touches Harry’s hair, soothing the younger. “Oh, my love, I didn’t mean to upset you. You are not and never will be someone beneath me Hadrian. You are my soulmate, never a follower. Just Marvolo would be suffice.”

Harry smiles at him and nods. “Sorry. Let us leave, Marvolo.”


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of taking Harry directly to his manor, he takes him to Severus first.

"This is my friend's manor." He explains as he knocks on the door.

Harry tried to keep his face as neutral as possible but inside he was screaming, the manor was so huge, the garden was beautiful and even had fireflies which made it more magical.

The door opens and a tall, imposing man stands in front of them. "I felt the wards shift. Wha- " he stops himself when his eyes fall on Harry. He raises his eyebrows, quite elegantly if you ask Harry.

"And you brought back a bint home? Honestly? What if Skeeter was nearby??" he near to hisses as he pulls them in.

Harry wasn’t hurt when Severus called him bint because honestly he has heard words worse than those.

"Sev-" Marvolo starts.

“No. This was supposed to be a one-night thing, Marvolo. You cannot bring in people in your chamber like they are snakes, people might see.”

Voldemort rolls his eyebrows completely tuning out on Severus’s rant. He casts a silencing spell on Severus which makes him glare up at him. “Good. You are done.” He says smiling patronizingly. “Listen to what I have to say then I will remove the spell.”

Severus rolls his eyes but nods.

Undoing the spell, Marvolo smiles at him. “He is Hadrian Potter.”

Severus’s always calm poker face drops instantly. His eyes widen and he gapes unbecomingly. “What?”

Marvolo nods. "Yes."

"I- I- What?!" Severus nearly screams his voice hysterical. "What do you mean he is Hadrian?"

Harry remembering how Marvolo had reacted to his scar gently takes his fringe out of his forehead to show his lighting mark.

"How did you me- No. _No_." Severus growls. “A prostitute. You were living as a prostitute?! A magical boy who was from house of nobels. A fucking prostitute? Oh, I might just kill that bitch.” Severus snarls, his eyes blazing murder.

“Believe me Severus, we will, and we will do it slowly. But for now, Hadrian needs medical attention, call healer Nott, we will be in my chambers."

* * *

Marvolo grabs Harry's hand softly and leads him to his room.

"Who is he?" Harry asks.

"He was your mother friend. But later found out about her plans about your death and came to inform me about you being my soulmate. Currently he is a close friend and right-hand man."

Harry nods. "This is very strange." He admits.

"What is?" Marvolo says gesturing him to lay on the bed.

"To learn there are people who care about me." Harry says sadly. "No one really has expressed such emotion for me. That man…he looked angry when he found out about my life, even _you_ Marvolo."

Marvolo leans down and presses a kiss on the back of his hand. "Remember Hadrian, I have always wanted to do nothing but protect you. I will always, always be there to take care of you."

* * *

With that he leaves the room to get some potions for Severus to check whether it was ok to give it to Harry or not. He finds Severus in the lobby nursing whiskey.

"Healer?"

"He says he will be here in few minutes." Severus sighs and looks into Marvolo's eyes. "What happened to him Marvolo?"

"Muggle relatives from maternal side."

"tunie. He lived with petunia and she didn’t do shit to protect her magical nephew. Oh, we should have taken him. The day you marked him, we damned him into this life."

Marvolo sighs and nods. It was true. His Hadrian had to suffer so much just because he was his soulmate, just because Dumbledore decided the boy didn’t get to live a magical life.

They fall into deep silence and walk to his chamber. They both soften at the sight of Hadrian curled up on the bed asleep. The house elf shortly brings in healer Nott.

The healer kneels, “My lord.” he shouts with such loudness that it startles Harry from his slumber, and he jumps up looking around the unfamiliar surroundings.

Lord Voldemort’s eyes bleed red when he sees that his soulmate’s sleep was disturbed, he trains his wand on Nott and casts a crucio. The healer screams in agony and writhes on the floor.

“You should give more attention to the surrounding, Nott. You woke my guest up.” He says voice cold.

“M-M-my lord. I apo-apologize.” He whispers, voice shaking from the aftershock.

Severus takes out a pain-relieving potion from his robes and hands it to healer Nott.

Harry was shocked to see how much power Marvolo held, an ability to make someone feel pain without anything physical was intriguing.

“My lord?” the healer calls, voice calmer with the numbness.

“Rise.” He says, “I need full diagnosis of my guest, and list of potions too.”

Harry shifts a bit when the healer trains his stick at him.

“Fear not, it is just a diagnostic spell." Said Marvolo's friend, he had yet to catch his name. Harry nods his consent.

After few minutes, the healer is listing off all the scars and medical history and by the time he is finished, the whole room is saturated with thick magic.

Lord Voldemort and Severus were both ready to rush to the muggle home and gut those filthy muggles alive.

The healer helps heal most of his recent broken bones, which Harry was quite thankful of. It was as if he was reborn really. Some of his scars too disappeared which made him feel a bit good about himself.

“So, wearing this salve will help remove all of my scars? Even these?” he says gesturing to the strips of scars on his back that was made from him uncle whipping him every day.

Marvolo shudders out an exhale, it really saddened him his soul went through this much and he couldn’t do anything about it. Severus had turned around his eyes was filled with unshed tears but his whole body was shaking with disgust.

The healer smiles reassuringly to Harry. “Yes. It will. You need to use these for a month. You will need 2 doses of nutrition potion after each meal everyday as you are severely malnutrition. One growth potion a week and pain potions if your scars hurt from the salves.”

Harry nods, along with Severus who was already thinking of making potions. Only the freshest potion for Hadrian.

The healer leaved bowing deep at Marvolo.

“Hello, Hadrian.” Severus smiles at him softly.

“I apologize… I don’t know your name.” Harry says, wincing a bit.

“No need to apologize, Hadrian. Of course, you don’t remember me, you were only a babe when I first saw you.” Severus says. His eyes were teary, thinking of how horribly Hadrian must have grown up, makes him want to get on his knees and apologize. "My name is Severus Snape."

Harry nods and smiles softly. 

It was the start of his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update as always. M sorry :/

He wakes up to fresh smell of bread wafting through his nose. He sits up mindful of his few fresh scars and notices Marvolo sitting on the balcony chair with breakfast on the table. He looks down to see he had slept in the soft robes a strange creature had given him, tightening it around his lithe frame he heads to balcony.

“Good morning.” He greets softly.

Marvolo looks at him and gestures to the chair in front of him. “Good morning, Hadrian. How are you feeling?”

“Better than yesterday.” He says sitting down. “Those salves worked like…” a small laugh leaves his mouth. “well like magic I guess.”

Marvolo too smiles a little before calling out his house elf, ‘Mipsy.”

A strange creature same to the one Harry had seen in the hotel arrives at once and the creature looks at him with wide glassy eyes.

“Breakfast, please.” Marvolo orders.

Mipsy at once pops away and comes back with a plate of full English breakfast. “Thank you.” Harry says smiling at the creature who flops its ear and at once vanishes.

He gaps. “Did…did I off-“

“Oh, no. They aren’t used to it is all.” Marvolo soothes him. “They are called house elves and not everyone treats them nicely.”

Harry nods and eats a little from his plate. “So…um. What now?”

Marvolo hums. “You, my dear, have a choice. We have a war brewing in magical Britain, well not really a war but huge amount of rebellions sadly. They include your parents, twin brother, Albus Dumbledore and other members of the group know as Order of the Phoenix. You either stay out of the war, be neutral or take part in it. I don’t wish to cage you Hadrian, I will give you all the knowledge in the world about magic and the history after that you choose whether you want to be neutral, you want to fight with me, or leave magical Britain.”

Harry takes a sip of tea humming when he tastes jasmine. “You would let me go? Even when you searched for me for this long?”

Marvolo inhales deeply. “Yes. I would. You are my soulmate but if you aren’t happy with me then I do not wish to torture or enslave you.”

“Alright then. I wish to stay here, with you and learn about this world. About the war however, I am not quite sure, but if you ever capture them and want someone to torture them, I will be there.”

Marvolo raises his eyebrows.

“What? You think I survived in the street for all these years being sweet and naïve?”

Marvolo shakes his head, he was only more enamored by the younger man. “You will be a fine student, Hadrian.”

* * *

And his words turned to be true. Hadrian was a marvelous student, he was so intuned with his magic and control despite having being robbed of it for all those years. He knew that Severus too was happy to note that young Hadrian wasn't like his blood family. He was quite knowledge hungry and could easily grab the concept of potions.  
  
The potions master didn't fail to mention how great Hadrian is almost every day. 

* * *

  
Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to month, Hadrian was learning more and more about the wizarding world, more about his powers which had always been looked down upon by his muggle relatives and was finally able to quench his thirst for knowledge. He even got to even learn about his heritage and standings in the magical society from a lovely lady named Narcissa Malfoy who looked so happy to see him, it overwhelmed him. He learned all sorts of traditions and pure-blood etiquettes, it was hard to act elegant and poised when he had been living in the streets as a prostitute for more than 4 years but Narcissa was a great teacher. But there were still alot of things to do. Every dark curse he learned, every poisonous potion he brewed he thought of how he could use them on the Dursleys, Jeremy and his magical family who left him to rot.

But it was quite strange, he concluded.

He had meals 3 times a day, he wasn't expected to pay back to the dark lord either. He even got proper education from his followers who were more than happy to help him. When he had been with the Dursleys he had been able to recieve education, thanks to the mandatory rules set by the government. He was able to go to library and learn about things that interested him to no ends, but after he ran away from them, there was no way he could do that. He was more focused on trying to keep himself alive, sometimes his magic would help him steal from people or eat their food but at times it was hard.

When he felt like everything was going to end and he would be dying for good, Jeffrey found him in the alley. The man fed him and gave him shelter at first it was good, they had connection, but he quickly realized it was all a facade. He was forced into prostitution and his life was back to how it was when he lived with Dursleys. At times the clients were nice, they would tip him or sometimes if it was someone rich would let him be in their library for few hours. While some would treat him horribly, and act as if he was nothing but a toy for them. 

Him meeting Marvolo was really the biggest turn if his fate. He had been exhausted from his previous client but Jeffrey had threated to burn his belongings (that was some books he owned and clothes) if he hadn't left, claiming how the client was a VIP. He was glad he left. Because after all those hardship Lady luck had finally decided to bless him.  
  
Living in a fucking manor with Marvolo was great, he sometimes got lost in the hallways but with the bond forming between them he can easily sense the Dark lord's magic and track him.  
It was like one of those fairy tales he had read, he had found his prince charming who took him to a castle. His happily ever after. Despite being a feared dark lord who made everyone standing in front of him tremble, the man was quite gentle.  
  
He smiles as memory from few days back comes in his mind. In many of his conversations with Marvolo he faintly remembers talking about how he always had to tend to his aunt's garden and it was the only task he didn't dislike because he loved flowers. Eyes glazed with sadness he had said he always felt sad when the flowers he had been taking care of died or was crudely destroyed by Dudley's big feet. He had been on his window ledge which had the view of the manor's beautiful garden and reading a book when Marvolo came in after a knock. He was carrying a beautiful flower, petals of color he had never seen, it was so fragrant that it made the whole room smell good, the flower seemed as if it was plucked from another world. The man had nonchalant face when he came in and handed him that flower. His voice deep and soothing he claimed it was _"flower that will never die for as long as you live"_. Harry had given the man a bright smile and said he will treasure it for ever.  
  
Later he found the dark lord himself had made the flower which made a small blush adorn his cheeks.  
That was when he finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to the dark lord. 

* * *

* * *

  
He is shaken out of his musing when Marvolo's magic swarms him. He smiles and turns his head around to see the man was in his black meeting robes.  
  
"Hello." He greets the older man.  
  
Marvolo's furrowed brows instantly falls back to a straight line and he smiles at Hadrian. He takes his hand and presses a soft kiss. "Hello, darling." He greets back.  
  
The dark lord smirks smugly when Hadrain flushes bright red and his shoulders sag a bit. He lies on the seat beside Harry and sighs loudly.  
  
Harry clicks his finger to ask for tea but mipsy appears in front of them with tea and biscuits already on the tray. Harry grins, "You always know what I need Mipsy." He praises the little elf who hurries away shy of the younger wizard.  
  
"Stressful day?" Harry asks, pouring him tea.  
  
Marvolo sighs again and nods. "Very. The meeting with Veelas went wrong when some of Fenrir's men touched a veela woman againts her will."  
  
Harry scrunches his nose. "What a foolish man. I hope he got what he deserved?"  
  
"Fenrir was quick, snatched him up and tore his intestine out. Although it was a bit too late since they were already gone, i would have to send an envoy again in few weeks." He says as he sips his tea.  
  
Harry turns to look at the older man who was finally relaxing basking in the energy formed by their magic mingling.  
  
"The Yule ball will be here soon." Marvolo starts.  
  
Harry tilts his head in confusion before he realizes. "You want me to attend it?"  
  
"I do. I feel you are ready to be shown, however if you aren't confident you need not attend." Marvolo reassures the youger boy.  
  
Harry smiles, ever since he has met Marvolo the man has been nothing but patient with him. But he knew how a desperately the man wanted to show him to the world, to walk around with him in his arms like he has always wanted. He shakes his head. "No, i think i am ready as well. I don't mind, besides a king needs his queen by his side, so that he doesn't crucio anyone who dares to breath near him." He teases grinning.  
  
He feels a rush of happiness from their bond and he could help but smile too.  
  
"Very well, darling. I shall send someone in for your tailoring tomorrow."  
  
Harry shakes his head. "No need to go through such length, Marvolo. I can just glamor myself and head to the alley." Such luxury provided always ended up flustered Harry because he wasn't used to it.  
  
"Hush, dear. You know i love spoiling you." Marvolo says smiling before pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles again.  
  
Harry blushes bright red and a thought pops in his mind. The older man has only kissed him once and that was when they first met after that it has always been a chaste kiss on his forehead or knuckles.  
  
"You don't kiss me. Why is that?"  
  
Marvolo raises his eyebrows. "I just kissed you." He teases softly.  
  
Harry shakes his head, eyes staring deep into Marvolo's red ones boldly. "You know what i mean." He says before standing up and walking closer to his soulmate. He gently caresses his sharp cheek bone and tilts his head in question.  
  
"I-" Marvolo takes a deep breath. "I don't want you to force yourself because you feel indebted Hadrian."  
  
Harry frowns at Marvolo's words. "I believe i never really said this to you, Marvolo." He says softly. Sitting down on the older man's lap his heart flutters when his warm arms automatically wraps around his waist. "I genuinely like you." He puts his thumb on top of Marvolo's lips to stop him from talking. "I know you will say its because you saved and partially i do believe it is because you are my saviour. However, as i spent time with you; whether it be walking around the manor garden silently or when we eat dinner while discussing about some book i read, or when we sit in front of the fire like this and read a book or nurse a drink together, anything and everything i did with you, i slowly realised i was falling for you. Our bond, Marvolo do you not feel it? Just like how i feel your emotions, have you not started feeling mine?" He asks.  
  
Marvolo closes his eyes and concentrates, he can faintly hear Hadrian's beating heartbeat before a rush of emotion fills him, foreign yet so familiar. It was Harry's he could feel rush of adoration and happiness coming from the younger. He opens his eyes, eyes lit up with happiness and a smile itched on his face.  
  
He gently takes Harry's chin and pulls him up to press a sweet kiss on top of his plump pink lips. Harry sighs happily before kissing his soulmate back with his shoulder wrapped around his neck.  
  
They were emerged in there own world, occasionally pulling back and presses kiss on each other's neck while Harry let out soft moans or whispering sweet nothings as they cuddeled on the chair basking in warmth of fire. A knock and a loud cough startles them as they hadnt even felt another magical presence they look behind them to see Severus leaning on the door with a smirk.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Marvolo growls and waves his hand while Harry blushes bright red and hides his face behind his neck. "I am busy, get lost."  
  
"Yes, i have eyes and ears as a matter of fact."  
  
Harry groans in embarrassment and further smashes his face on Marvolo's neck.  
The dark lord glares at his friend for ruining the mood before he sighs at the man's raises eyebrows.  
  
"Alright. Say what you have to say and get lost."  
  
"My godson overheard something quite interesting from the weasley brat."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Now, please stand up and bring the pensive out so we can all view the memory." He says taking the memory phial out of his pocket.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that???  
> Will have some violence in next xhap!   
> XO


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update.   
> A bit of graphic torture scene at the end.

The memory starts with Draco lurking around in Hogsmade's not so secret, secret room which was used by remaining Order of the Phoenix as headquarters. With a spying charm cast on thedoor, he falls back and looks at through the door.

_Dumbledore was sitting in the head of the table looking grave. "There have been few rumors."_

_"About what headmaster?" Potter twin asks._

_"About the return of your twin, my boy."_

_Lily gasps. "What? That isn't possible! I left the boy with my sister. That wretch should have already killed that cursed boy!" She says._

_"I am not sure how true this is, lily. I know you followed my advice and left him there. If he really is back, then Tom must have found him, after all he has been searching since the day, he found out Harry was gone."_

_"His twin? Didn't you all say he was dead by the curse dark lord put on him?" Ronald weasley asks._

_"No. He was marked, he was the dark lord's soulmate. The real boy who lived. He needs to be dead because if real soulmates die then chances are the other half will die too. " James says, his face crumpled in disgust of thinking his son was the disgusting dark lord's soulmate._

_"What are you talking about, dad?? Didn't you say I was marked? That i am the one who is supposed to kill him?"_

_Lily smiles. "Oh, my boy. Yes, you are! That boy is dead already, my sister made sure of that, after all i told her to. You are the special one, you were always the more powerful child."_

_Lily lies, of course she felt her child's core. It was so weak, but they needed him as the figure for light._

_"I know, mom." He says grinning confidently. "My tainted brother has to be dead."_

_"Yes, if he wasn't and the dark lord found him then he would tell the magical Britain about it. Probably rejoice because the freak was back." Hermione says, nose wrinkled._

_"Yes, son. You have proved to be the stronger one. Lets not dwell on the past. I will meet Petunia by the end of the week and make sure to find where they buried him."_

The memory fades and they all come out of the pensive.

Harry is shaking a little because he knew his own family had abandoned him, but he wasn't aware of how much hate they held towards him.

"My love..." Marvolo whispers, he gently takes his hand and presses a kiss on top of his knuckles.

"You shall have your revenge."

Harry nods shakily. "Nearly 20 years of hell and for what? Because they couldn't handle the

thought of me being marked by you? They left their own child just because of a war between

dark and light?"

Marvolo sighs and pulls his soulmate into a hug. "They are all blinded by their own arrogance

because they think what they are doing is for the greater good. Such foolishness."

They pull back from the hug and settle down on the couch.

"It is easy to see why the rumors are circulating, after all Harry's presence isn’t particularly

hidden in the court. He is well respected and known by almost everyone. There is no way to pin

point where exactly they heard it from." Severus states sitting down.

"That is correct. However, I don't wish to find who leaked the information." Harry says calmly.

A smile twists on his face, smile that wasn't unfamiliar to people who knew him. A smile that promised pain. "I believe we all need to pay my muggle relative a visit."

* * *

* * *

Harry lazily swipes his wand smirking at the scream. He sighs softly, months of training and finally he was putting it into use.

“Please! Please! Harry-harry please!” the horse faced woman blubbers for her husband’s life.

“Oh! Harry, am I?” He growls. “For all the years I stayed there my name wasn’t Harry, it was freak! Boy! Or slave! Wasn’t I?”

“I-I am sorry! Y-your mother she-she made me-“

“Oh, I know what my bitch of a mother made you do, dear Petunia. Yet, couldn’t you have had even little bit of humanity in you? Abusing a child just because you were told to? I nearly died that day, Petunia. All because of this fucking disgusting piece of shit!” he growls before casting crucio on Vernon again. Oh! Revenge tasted so sweet.

He relaxes even more when the door to dungeon opens and he feels Marvolo’s magic.

“Hello, darling. Having fun?” He asks.

Harry turns around to face him and smiles. “Of course. Any news?”

“Yes, Dumbledore has been searching for them, he sent his best men, Lupin and Black.” He says smirking.

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. “Let the old man waste his time.” he says shrugging. He tilts his head up and presses a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. “Hello.”

Marvolo chuckles and wraps his arms around Harry, kissing him passionately.

Vernon grunts in disgust. “I knew it! You are a fucking freak and a faggot! I heard rumors that you were selling yourself out you whore, not surprising as-“his speech is stopped and blood spews out of his mouth. Red appendage flops out of his mouth as his eyes widens in shock and he screams at the loss of his tongue.

“Really Uncle Vernon know your place. I am no longer that little kid you used to beat up. You have gone and insulted your own kidnapper! Whatever shall I do?” Harry mocks. “Hm? What do you suggest Marvolo?”

Marvolo grins sadistically before leaning down to whisper something to him. Petunia watches scared, her heart beating loudly in fear as two wizards interact. A shudder rips through her body at the demented grin Harry gives them.

“Well then! Excellent suggestion!”

Before Petunia knows, Vernon is towering over her precious duddykins and beating him with his belt, just like how he did when Harry used to even so much as breath loudly.

“VERNON! STOP! STOP!” she screams, she tries to scramble towards her husband to stop him but she is held by magic.

Dudley begs for mercy, but Vernon just grabs his hair and slams his head to the wall. Vernon couldn’t control his actions, but he was aware of what was going on and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“How does it feel? Now that you are doing it to your own precious son? That’s it, you did that every day, carved my skin with knife, belted me, slapped me, starved me, why? For no fucking reason at all!”

By the time he let Vernon stop his beating, Dudley’s body was black and blue and had pool of blood below him. Dudley was gasping for breath, trying so hard to survive that Harry almost felt bad for him, almost. He watches with morbid fascination as Dudley takes his last breath, he smiles serenely at the broken look on his aunt and uncle.

“Well, I will see you both after Christmas. Biebie.” He says cheerfully, his fingers intertwined with the dark lord as he led them both out of the dungeon.

“You were fantastic.”

“Let Dudley’s corpse be there, don’t tell the elves to clean it.” He says vindictively.

Marvolo smirks and presses a kiss on his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wakes up feeling soft butterfly kisses on his neck. He hums pleasantly and wraps his arms around the neck of his attacker. “Finally.” He whispers as he arches his back when warm hand traces his spine.

He lazily opens his eyes and it meets with blood red ones of his soulmate. “I can’t believe you ditched me last night.”

Marvolo laughs softly. “I didn’t ditch you, darling. It was quite an unexpected meeting in the ministry.”

Harry huffs rolling his eyes. “What good is being the ruler of world if you cannot skip out on things.” He leans his head up and noses his neck urging him to kiss him more.

Marvolo kisses him on his collarbone and moves further down. “Well if I had known you sleep naked, I might have just snuck in after the meeting ended.” He teases Harry’s lewdly hard cock by tracing his fingers along it. “How ever did you fall asleep without me there with you?”

It makes the younger hiss and buck up. Harry bravely grabs Marvolo’s hair and pulls him up to press a searing kiss on him. “Well after you left me high and dry yesterday, I was so, so horny but sadly alone. I had to improvise.” He says. He takes Marvolo’s hand and guides him near his hole which had a plug with bright rhinestone blocking it.

It makes Marvolo grin with amusement. “My, my, aren’t you my little imp.”

Harry chuckles and kisses him again. “And if you are willing to be a replacement for that…I really, really wouldn’t mind.”

Marvolo growls at the thought being replacement for a silicon plug and pinches Harry’s rosy buds as a punishment. “Tread carefully my love, wouldn’t want to break you on our first time.”

Harry hisses when Marvolo twists them even more. “And if I want to be broken?” He challenges.

“Oh Hadrian, my darling, trust me when I say you don’t.” Marvolo says, gently kissing his knuckles.

Harry growls and with freakishly strong strength that Marvolo would never admit, turns them over. “Don’t treat me like a flower, Marvolo.” Harry grins deviously and with a wave of his fingers he vanishes his robes.

Marvolo groans. “Harry that was silk! It was designer robes, ah- don’t even roll your eyes and say you will find them, you vanishing things never ends well.” He sighs.

“Oh shush.” He says rolling his eyes. “Come now, darling, there are better things to worry about than your robes… such as these…” he says smirking and gently pushing his ass down on his lover’s cock curved on top of his stomach.

Marvolo hums and squeezes the younger’s pert ass and slaps them, it makes the younger hiss softly. Harry opens his mouth to complain but he lets out a gasp when Marvolo flips them. He lets out a soft moan when he feels the elder’s hand envelope his cock. He tries to move his hand but finds it magically bound above his head.

The dark lord lets his little imp hump his hand while he whispers dirty nothings in his ear and kisses him. He watches Harry’s futile struggle to touch himself.

“What is it? Do you want more?” Marvolo asks with a innocent look on his face.

Harry nods. “Yes. yes.” he cries in frustration when Marvolo’s warmth leaves his cock. “Oh for fucks sake.” He growls in anger, glaring at him.

Marvolo smirks and slides down to blow on his cock lightly making him arch his back again. “Come on love, tell me. what do you want me to do?”

“P-please, Marvolo.” Harry huff out, jutting his hips out lewdly.

“Please what Harry? Please kiss you?” he teases, leaning up and kissing him softly. “Please stop?”

Harry shakes his head and sniffles. “Just fucking touch my cock. Do something!” he whines.

Marvolo smirks cruelly and takes his cock between two fingers and moves it along.

Harry growls again and lifts his head to glare at him.

“What? I am doing something.”

“Pl-please. Please suck my cock, Marvolo.” He whines out giving him exactly what he wants to hear.

“Very well.”

And the next few minutes of Harry’s life was the best minutes of his life. All the time he had been with clients his pleasure was never prioritized but Marvolo’s touch was making his body nearly combust. The pleasure he was receiving from his lover’s mouth was heavenly, just the right amount of suction and the lewd slurping sounds with the plug in his ass constantly vibrating due to something Marvolo did, Harry was sobbing from pleasure.

“Please. Please. Let me cum. Please.” He sobs out, slightly struggling to touch Marvolo’s soft locks and move his head as he pleases.

Marvolo lets his lover’s cock out and licks it lewdly. “Cum, my naughty boy.”

Cum he did. He was overstimulated with the plug constantly rubbing his prostate and Marvolo’s skilled tongue working its magic. His whole-body shudders lightly as he comes off the high of his orgasm.

“Oh. My. God.” he lets out a long-drawn moan.

“I am sorry, I prefer to be called by my own name.” Marvolo says smugly.

Harry snorts and slaps his arms in retaliation. “That was really awesome, but you are still hard.” He says grinning.

“Ah, to be young.” Marvolo teases as he sees Harry was already ready.

“Ok, old man hush and fuck me.” He says. He turns his body around and raises his ass and pulls his cheek apart. “I know you want a taste of it, darling.” 

Marvolo growls and pulls the plug away making Harry arch his back up like a threatened cat. He nearly sucks in a gasp as lube drips out of the younger’s ass like it was a woman’s cunt. “Look at that, you are just leaking, aren’t you?”

Harry nods. “Come on, you know how much I need you. I have been waiting for so lo-” His breath hitches as he feels Marvolo’s thick finger in him. “Yesss.” He hisses.

Marvolo brutally moves his fingers teasing his insides coaxing Harry’s cock to be hard again. He leans down to press loving kiss near his rim which makes the younger shiver, he glances up to see Harry’s ears were bright red. How adorable his little lover was. Gently fucking his lover with his finger, he presses series of kisses from his neck to his spine making the younger whine and moan even more.

“Turn over, darling.” He says, pulling his fingers out.

Harry nods and turns to his back his eyes meeting his lover’s. He lewdly spreads his legs letting Marvolo get in between them. Marvolo gently traces Harry’s rim by the head of his cock before entering.

Harry’s leg intertwines around Marvolo’s back as he bucks down to meet with every thrust his lover is giving him.

By the time Marvolo is finishes, Harry has already cum two times and is shaking like a leaf from pleasure. Marvolo groans and falls back to his side of the bed with armful of Harry beside him. He gently pats Harry’s wild bed hair as the younger cuddles closer to his chest.

“I cannot believe we did that even though it is just like fucking 6 am.” Harry snorts.

“Me neither. But Severus will be here soon, so we better get dressed.”

Harry sighs. “Yea. He will eat our ears out. Also, why is he coming anyway?”

“Invitation for Yule Ball.”

“Ah.”

Marvolo looks down unimpressed. “You forgot didn’t you?”

“Well it was a hectic week after you said that. What with killing the Dursleys and fucking my self with every sex toy I had, I nearly forgot I had measured a robe for the event, I should ask mipsy to get it.” He groans.

Marvolo laughs. “Horny little devil. Well it is tomorrow, so I hope you are mentally prepared?”

“Ye, yea I think so. Plus your followers already know about me right?”

“Some do, yes. Just as the one I marked but many think it is your twin.”

Harry growls angrily. “Next time there comes news that my twin rebelled with my _family_ blabbering about your mark I will make sure to rip them apart.”

“Possessive, are we?” Marvolo teases.

“Yes. Stealing everything from me and claiming to be marked by my soulmate? As if I would let that happen. The one you marked was me and will always be me. I don’t care if it is my twin or some sexy woman who will try to get in between us, I will kill them all.”

Marvolo hums pleased. “I am glad to know you feel that strongly, darling. But no one, and I repeat no one shall ever come in between us. Together we are invincible and I would never consider some measly woman over you, my darling.”

Harry lifts his head and grins. “I know.” A dark look shadows his face. “but know that if you will, I will make sure you will never be able to lift it up again.” He says before pressing a soft kiss on top of the elder man’s nose.

Marvolo laughs loudly, not even doubting his fierce soulmate and presses a kiss on his temple. “A short nap before that overbearing potion master appears.”

Harry hums and snuggles closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YULE BALL in next chapter.   
> Harry's introduction to the wizarding world and his family.   
> Hope you liked this chapter <30   
> thank you for all the supports.


End file.
